


Go Team! Fight On! Cupid Kirby!

by notchu



Series: Go To! Fight On! [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, All relationships will depend on choices, Arranged Marriage, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Gijinka, Human AU, Joke Fic, Kirby is a teenager, Loss of Hair, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarcasm, Threesomes, What Have I Done, Yaoi, fujoshi, headcanons, it happened once in a dream, lots of references, self-flirting, self-indulgent?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notchu/pseuds/notchu
Summary: Kirby and his friends rush to prevent incoming disaster because King Dedede can't find himself a wife!? After completing a rigorous ritual with the assistance of knights that Kirby has faced in the past, the crew successfully summons a queen suitable for dreamland. However, something went terribly wrong with the ritual and this girl seems like she would rather have guys be with guys than with her!A choose your own romantic adventure with Kirby and the gang. Save Dreamland once again with the help of Marisu, a self-proclaimed multilingual fujoshi.





	1. Prologue: Twenty Gay Teen

ME: OMGF GURL DID YOU HEAR? NINE COUNT AND YAOICHIN DITCH CLUB ARE GETTING ANIMATED!1!1!!1

 

ZOEY: NO WAY THOSE ARE LIKE MY FAVOURITE MANGA OF ALL TIME AAAAA

 

ME: YAAAS IM SO HYPED!? THIS THRIVES MY SOUL AND THIRST FOR GAYAY

ZOEY: ITS TWENTY GAY TEEN BISHES

 

ME: WOOOOOO!!!!!

 

Marisu smiled as she put her iPhone X down. She flopped herself on her queen bed and relished the fluffiness of her pink mattress. Marisu admired the handsome body pillows that lined the walls of her room. She had been collecting them ever since she had graduated from elementary school. She hugged a light red princess pillow and picked up her phone again.

 

“It’s already 12:49…I should probably read some more fics and doujins before I go to sleep,” she mused. “I think I’ll wait until it’s about 1:04 just like usual.”

 

She grinned brightly and set her pink flower headband and treasured pink gem locket on her bed stand next to her color-shifting lamp. She then opened up Safari on incognito mode (naturally) and typed in AO3.

 

Her room was decorated with years of anime merch collected and posters plastered all four pink walls—there were even some inside the closet. Such interests have kept boredom out of her life for a while and she didn’t care if people judged her or not. She’d given up on such dreams a long time ago where people loved her. Next to her lacquered pink desk was a glass bookcase lined with all sorts of manga and doujinshis. Her most prized shelf carried her favourite series which were of course boy love romances.

 

“What should I type in today? What series? What genre? Should I go for Explicit again? Hmm…” Marisu wished she could write as well as the talented people on AO3 but that was impossible. She often imagined herself as a part of the stories she read as a self insert character, convincing the main pair to get closer to each other.

 

Marisu let out a contented sigh as she settled on a yaoi video game pairing and read its contents. She checked the time when she completed the 100,000 word fic and it was already 1:04 pm.

 

“Well, looks like I’ll have to play some video games tomorrow instead.” She let out a large yawn, “I don’t want to wake my family up anyway.”

 

She got out of her bed and entered her personal washroom connected to her bedroom. She turned on the fancy sink and ran the water warm before she got out her expensive electric brush she received as a weekly gift. She squirted out the toothpaste on the brush and turned it on. She lazily brushed her teeth as they were always naturally white but she needed to keep her hygiene up. Marisu turned the brush up and put everything away. Then she got out make-up remover to remove any remnants of her eyeliner and blush. She wiped her face with a towel and stared into her reflection in the wide mirror.

 

Marisu was a beautiful girl according to everyone except herself. Her luscious auburn locks fell perfectly in line, revealing her perfect milky skin. She had beautiful shining blue eyes which were apparently rare but extremely enchanting. Marisu thought she just looked average despite what everyone told her. She wondered sometimes why anyone would propose to her and if she’d ever find a man worthy for her. 

 

The girl shook her head. She’d much rather see hot guys be with each other than herself. She felt much more satisfied with that. 

 

Just then she saw her reflection smile at her despite Marisu not smiling herself. Her reflection’s eyes widened with ludicracy and her blue eyes turned to a deep hypnotizing red.

 

Marisu whited out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello! Blueberry here! This is my first fic on here and it’s not meant to be taken seriously at all! Shoutout to my friend ZoEY who proofread it for me and uh yeah that's all. Have a nice day reader! More tags and characters will be added on later and I think I’ll be consistent with this kind of chapter length.


	2. Chapter 1: Look at All These Hot Gays...I mean Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisu meets Kirby and his "temporary" friends

Finally, Kirby had done it. He had fought and convinced the four knights to stop their fighting and work together for once to summon a queen fit for the good of Dreamland. The young boy eagerly peered through the smoke from the explosion the ritual had caused and saw a beautiful girl.

 

Truly, she was as enchanting as a moon reflected on a lake during a clear, starry night. Her light brown hair was let down and wavy, and had the shine of a goddess. She was wearing a dress that was long enough to reach her knees that was a mystical light pink with little touches of mint shimmering in the moonlight. She wore a golden cape with silver linings that brought out her glowing figure. The girl had black knee-high socks and adorable Mary Janes with little pink gems on the toes. Her milky skin was as smooth as silk and her ethereal sky-blue eyes matched her perfect-length lashes. The girl was a sight to behold and just one look at her stunned the previously arguing knights into silence. All attention was on her as she blinked and looked around in elegant confusion. They waited for her to say something but their jaws were still dropped from how perfect she looked. THIS IS KING DEDEDE’S DESTINED WIFE??? the group all thought.

 

When she was done looking around, while standing in the same spot she was summoned, she parted her lovely blush-pink lips and said,

 

“OMO TRÈS GWIYEOWO DESU WATASHI WA VEUX SQUISH TON CHEEKS!!!” 

 

Before Kirby and the others could react, the girl was dashing towards the pink haired boy and was quickly at his cheeks, pinching them like a toy.

 

“Ow! Ouch! That hurts! Oww... Ooooo…” Kirby’s cries of help quickly melted as she began to pet his hair and rub it softly.

 

“Ohmigosh, I am so sorry! You just looked so adorable, I couldn’t help myself! Desuuu~” She let out an angelic giggle which stunned everyone even more.

… ... ...

 

Was that a breeze of hostility from somewhere? Kirby thought to himself as he turned around to see the glaring looks of... jealousy? from the knights. He pretended not to see it and turned back to the girl.

 

“So uh... what’s your name?” Kirby asked.

 

“Watashi wa ireum est Marisu dessssunya~! Comment t’appelles-you, kawaii cutie!” the foreigner responded.

 

“English, motha fricker. Do you speak it,” a voice from above said.

 

“Okay, so your name is Marisu? Nice. So you see, Marisu, this might be a little confusing but basically, we need you to be the queen of this land.” The hero of dreamland puffed his chest in determination.

 

“Nani? Neo veux naneun to faire quoi?!” Marisu squeaked in surprise.

 

Kirby sighed, being done with the laws of the world, and explained the whole crisis of their planet. Kirby then succed up an enemy nearby and transformed into ESP Kirby. He began chanting the words of the prophecy for who knows how many times at this point.

 

Five from lands afar must gather  
To here a place where fantasies lather  
Three wish for all of each other  
Two will be together forever  
And one my dear must be yours to care  
For if not it is the end you wish to dare

 

Marisu paused. She processed this very well. But she wondered why a normal girl such as her would be chosen. Oh well, it didn’t matter because her attention turned away from the and only now noticed the staring knights.

 

Her eyes widened at the sight. Four, very fit, very good looking, very hot men were staring at her. Why? she wondered. With those looks, they should be staring at each other!  
Hot Damn! Look at these guys, they have it totes going on, oh my gosh! If I had my phone, I would SO tumblr this, maybe even write some doujinshis!!!

 

Marisu’s inner fujoshi senses were flaring up like fireworks. Fantasies of images in her mind flashed faster before she could stop them and words of description surrounded her imagination. She habitually bit her lip and tried really hard not to drool at the thoughts running through her head. Kyaaaa! Who’d be bottom? Who’d be top!? So many possibilities; any one of them would be good with that!!! I can already see it—the moves! The speed! The ability! Dat bootae! Those hands! Those abs! Those THICC THIGHS!!!! Almost any pairing would work, but wait! What if they were all together at the same time! Eeeee!! Forbidden territory OMG and those wings too, so fluff, such touch! Yaaassssuuuu kyahahaa!!

 

“Uhm... are you okay, Miss Marisu? Your eyes look, um, excited? Oh and also you’re drooling.” Kirby was genuinely confused at the girl’s reaction and thought something was wrong with the still-silent knights. 

 

Marisu snapped out her trance of fantasies and laughed it off. “Me? Oh no, I just took some interest in your uhhhh... gays I mean guys over here.”

 

Bandana Dee facepalmed. Kirby just stared at Marisu and had an “Oh shoot, something did go wrong” moment. He realized that they now had a little problem with this new girl. The group tried to process this and didn’t say anything for a while.

 

Meta Knight finally broke the silence and cleared his throat. “Well then, Marisu, welcome to Dreamland I hope you help us accomplish our cause,” he said dryly.

 

The other knights broke out of their statue-like states and looked away from her in different directions. Marisu returned to her crazy thoughts and began creating fanfiction in her brain with heavy descriptions.

 

Bandana Dee turned to Kirby and whispered, “We have a little problem... don’t we?”

 

Kirby wasn’t getting paid enough for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s kind of weird I’m writing a sequel and prequel at the same time but the sequel is less errr serious than the prequel so maybe that’s why. The little blurb at the beginning of the chapter sums up what happens in the prequel so if you want more detail there then check it out. Oh welp. This chapter ended up longer than expected too. Oh welp. Ok that’s all from me.
> 
> -Blueberry


	3. Chapter 2: We have a small problem. Oh. Now we have a bigger problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something went wrong with the ritual and this fujoshi has something to say about it! That is if the planet weren't being invaded right now.

Bonugotnojams! My name Is Mary Wishi Shiti’in Violetta Sue but most people just call me Marisu! I am a 13 year old American girl but I think I’m like high key Japorean (that’s Japanese and Korean duhhdesu!!). I just arrived in this weird place called… I think… Doreamolandu? Nani is this place? And like wae am I here?? A cute little kid told me that I was chosen to save their land, hence him and some hot guys summoned me here. Speaking of those hot guys, I can’t wait to get back home and start writing stories about them; they have so much oppa style and potential it’s crazy! Oh right, I’m also a fujoshi (yaaasss)! Yaoi is my air. I need it to breathe every single day of ma life! Whenever guys say that they want to date me and confess their feelings, I can’t help but recommend that there is someone (a guy of course) that’s better for them than me. 

 

Oh, like, apparently I have to marry some king of this land to save it and all but, like, I don’t even have my consent?? Like, this is totes one of those arranged marriages I see in anime and Korean dramas all the time. OMG, so sexist. 

 

But this kid and his bandana friend gave me some secret deal that caught my interest: ”If you choose to marry the king and provide an heir to him when you grow up, you’re free to pair up any of the knights here as you like and I’ll help you get you back to your world. ”

 

Pshh! Who does he think he is!? I can pair people up myself with my kindness and caring nature, you demanding pink marshmallow! Sure, returning home sounds nice, but there aren’t enough hot guys in my world (uggghhh they’re all straight I swear). Like, four hot bods the minute I got here? Yas boi, I want some real life in front action. 

 

“So, Marisu? What do you think about the deal?” Kirby asked with a really done look on his face. How rude.

 

“Um... like, it sounds tempting and all but I dunno…” she trailed off and put her hand to her chin. She began to lose herself in her thoughts again, considering the options at hand. Sacrifice herself for her wishes to happen? Sounds costly but... Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the sounds of a screaming boy running closer to them. Everyone turned their heads toward the sounds and a young boy with hair orange hair like Bandana Dee’s, wearing a sailor shirt, shorts, and a cap was yelling his head off, panicking and dashing.

 

“Sir Meta Knight! Sir Meta Knight! Meta Knight Sir! It’s bad! Oh my gosh! Bad! Really Bad. Destruction! Disaster come! Dying! Haa Haa huff haaa…” the boy struggled to catch his breath.

 

“Calm down, Sailor Dee... breathe in, breathe out, there you go.” Meta Knight tried to help the panicking boy slow down. “Alright. Tell me, what is going on?” 

 

“Huff... it’s bad. Dreamland is being invaded! Enemies we’ve never seen before are just raining down on us and without you or Kirby or Bandana around, the others can’t hold them back! I barely escaped them but they are just way too strong! Already, they’ve captured King Dedede, a few of our crew, and taken over the planet!! I tried to get the news to you as fast I could but I think they might have pursued me, and, and, and…” Sailor Waddle Dee was desperately trying to regulate his heart rate.

 

Meanwhile, Kirby and Meta Knight were having a good ol’ déjà vu moment. As if this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary at this point.

 

“Attacking Dreamland while we were away from the land, hmm? Our enemy seems to be aware of the circumstances on our planet.” Meta Knight said calmly, “Sailor Waddle Dee, gather as much of the crew as you can and prepare the Halberd for takeoff.” 

 

“Y-yes sir! Right away!” Sailor Dee saluted and ran back where he came from.

 

“This is bad. We have to hurry to take back Dreamland!” Kirby piped in.

 

“Our enemy seems stronger than the last few this time. We must be cautious.” Meta Knight looked over at the other three knights, expecting a comment.

 

“Eh, not my problem if your land is destroyed. It’ll look better that way anyway.” Dark Meta Knight shrugged and laughed. 

 

“I never liked this planet,” Galacta Knight said bluntly. Morpho Knight just stood there, leaning against a nearby pillar, and said nothing. Meta Knight sighed and began to formulate a counter-attack plan in his mind.

 

Marisu was still standing at the center of the fountain, lost in thoughts all alone.

 

Kirby floated towards a sword pedestal and gained a sword power-up. He then prepared himself to dash back down to Dreamland from the Fountain of Dreams when he saw Sailor Dee rushing back towards them.

 

He was being pursued by a horde of enemies that Kirby had never seen before. And boy, there were a lot of them. 

 

Kirby and Meta Knight steeled themselves and rushed into combat, knocking enemies out quickly with the skill of their blades. Kirby charged and launched a barrage of sword beams while slice spinning through them. Meta Knight cut through the lines with Mach Tornado, sweeping the grunts up easily and taking them out. Bandana Waddle Dee had also unhinged his spear and was knocking out waves of enemies with the wind of his helicopter move. All three of them were moving and attacking at near-blinding speeds.

 

The enemies may have not been too strong but there were many of them and they knew how to fight well. A majority of the grunts wore blue masks with ghastly faces on them and were just black malformations.

 

They kept coming and attacking, wave after wave; it was endless. Kirby and Meta Knight were doing their best to defeat as many as they could, but even they found it difficult.

 

“W-what are these things? I’ve never seen these on any planet before!” Kirby exclaimed through exchanged blows.

 

“I haven’t seen them before either,” Meta Knight responded. Even the strongest warrior in the universe seemed to be having difficulty. 

 

The other three knights were simply witnessing the battle, not willing to draw their blades and help those two out. Most of their reason was out of resentment, as they had all been put in place by the likes of both Kirby and Meta Knight in the past.

 

Well, that was until an enemy snuck up and cut off a chunk of Dark Meta Knight’s short black hair and attacked Galacta Knight and Morpho Knight from behind. They dodged quickly. The three knights split up and did a flip in mid air to open their wings. Galacta Knight summoned his lance, along with a few crashing lightning bolts, and Morpho Knight largened the size of his scarlet butterfly sword. They flew in and used powerful magical attacks to clear many enemies.

 

“WTF, DO YOU WANT ME TO GO BALD?” Dark Meta Knight, who was always picky about how he looked, was clearly agitated at losing a piece of his well-groomed hair. “YOU IMBECILE, I WILL GIVE YOU AN END WORSE THAN DEATH.”

 

Dark Meta Knight shuttle-looped into his attacker, bringing him up into mid-air. He then proceeded to launch a flurry of high-speed sword attacks with his Parallel Galaxia in hopes to give it a very painful death.

 

“Hey, that’s my move, bastard. Get original for once,” Meta Knight yelled from a distance.

 

“Not today it isn’t, weakling! I’m much better at doing it than you,” Dark Meta Knight responded.

 

Kirby rolled his eyes. Arguing even within life and death combat. Those two would never be just friends.

 

Amidst all the chaos of the battle taking place at the fountain, where Kirby and the four knights were clearing hordes of enemies trying to get them to retreat, was Marisu, who was still lost in her own train of thoughts. She eventually realized that something was going on outside of her world. The noise was beginning to distract her from her thoughts of the possibility of yaoi and boy’s love she faced. It bothered and greatly annoyed her. After a while, when the five combatants were beginning to wear and the noise would only increase, Marisu was finally done.

 

“OHMIGOSH CAN Y’ALL JUST SHUT UP DESU! I’M, LIKE, TRYING TO THINK HERE!!!” She let out an ear piercing scream that stunned Kirby and the rest.

Her scream had immediately obliterated all of the enemies in the area, disintegrating them to dust, and no more waves were coming back for a fight.

 

Sailor Waddle Dee, who was finally visible with all the enemies gone, said, “Sir! The enemies are retreating! They’re heading back to their base and cowering back to the castle! What happened? What was that explosion?”

 

Kirby slowly turned to Marisu in utter shock and stared wide-eyed. The knights didn’t even want to admit what happened. Bandana Dee struggled to find a logical explanation for the event. The whole group was simply silent yet again.

 

“I-I guess we should go and save King Dedede and take back his castle then,” Kirby said to the others. The others didn’t even say anything and only nodded their heads, slowly avoiding eye contact with Marisu. Dark Meta Knight dismally checked how many hairs he lost in the fight. Kirby began to walk down towards Dreamland with them following behind.

 

Marisu huffed and put her hands on her hips sassily. She was mad she forgot about the Boy’s Love scene she was imagining before she screamed. The girl stood around for a moment and then she pursued the group, curious to know more about the world she had been summoned to.

 

“Hey Marisu, why don’t you pick the area we take back first? Dreamland has been completely run over by these enemies and the landscapes look entirely different. We need to reclaim an area in order for it to return to its original state.” Kirby felt like a tutorial guide all of a sudden.

 

Marisu looked over at the map Kirby handed her, which was what Dreamland was supposed to look like. She pondered over which area to conquer first. Green Gaytes? Or Rainbow Rainforest? Questions. Questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have our first split! This fic is something similar to a choose your adventure where the end of a chapter will pose a question like this and you’d choose it and both possibilities will be written in the next chapter. Sounds complicated but it’ll make sense eventually. Your decision leads you to (I have planned as of now) 6 multiple endings. Your choices also decide who our lovely protagonist ends up with and who gets paired with who, so choose wisely or risk getting a bad end. There is also a rare true ending which you can also get. So leave your answers in the comments and thank you once again for reading this far in!
> 
> ~Blueberry


	4. Chapter 3: I was Careless!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby comes up with a plan to take back Dreamland efficiently by splitting the large group into two smaller ones. Marisu and her group head to take over Green Gaytes. However, they are stopped in their tracks by a careless enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context reading I suggest that after the second time-skip your start playing this song. Totally optional but it’s an accurate mood setter.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izGwDsrQ1eQ

“Ano... I think I’ll go with Green Gaytes. It sounds more ureshi and totes desu!” Marisu replied gleefully.  
Kirby didn’t know where that sudden enthusiasm came from, but an idea suddenly popped in his head. He turned from the map to look at the others. “Hey, we should split up our team so we can gain more land.” 

 

“Mi-te! There’s a conveniently placed fork in the path!” Marisu pointed out after looking at the map for a while.

 

“That wasn’t there when we came here.” Bandana Waddle Dee looked pensive. It seemed as though the whole landscape of Dreamland had changed, and the map wouldn’t be so helpful.

 

“Then we shall form groups and meet up at this fort here,” Meta Knight said. Surprisingly, the others actually agreed with them. “Kirby, you decide who gets to go on which team.”

 

“Huh? Why me?” Kirby asked. Meta Knight leaned over and whispered something to Kirby that could not be heard by the rest. “...Okay, fine. I guess I’ll do it then.” Kirby sat down under a nearby tree on a hill and began to think while staring at the map.

 

Some time passed, and Kirby got up and walked down to tell the others the plan. 

 

“So there are two areas that we need to focus on, because if we cut off these key points. then we can weaken the enemies stronghold and easily take over more territory,” Kirby said.

 

“Omo! Like island-hopping desu!!” Marisu was a well educated student and memorized all her history facts.

 

Kirby had no idea what she was talking about and shot her a questioning look before continuing. “We will split into two groups to focus on taking those areas and then meet up at the large enemy fort right there.

 

“The first area we need to take over is Rainbow Rainforest which has more complicated terrain and tougher enemies than the other. Because of that I’ll be on the team focusing on that area with Morpho Knight, Sailor Dee and Dark.”

 

“Excuse me, since when did you resort to calling me by a nickname? I never gave YOU permission!” Dark Meta Knight exclaimed. 

 

Kirby ignored Dark Meta Knight. “Considering, he’s the most troublesome. I’ll be keeping an eye on him. Sailor Dee you’ll help us navigate the forest. Bandana Dee and Meta Knight, I trust you’ll be fine with taking care of Galacta Knight and our new guest as she seems fairly happy in her choice of going to Green Gaytes.” 

 

“Kya~! Sugoi! You look so fluffy and cute on the outside but anata wa actually pretty mature et responsible!” Marisu resisted the urge to pinch Kirby’s cheek again.

 

Bandana Waddle Dee made a mental note not to pinch Kirby’s cheeks without permission. He had never seen the pink boy act so serious and in charge before. Rather, he was more playful and likely to pull a prank or two on his friends. In times like these, either Meta Knight or himself would come up with strategies, while Kirby would be off chasing a butterfly or food. Either he has something really against the newcomer or Kirby really missed the king as he would any of his friends. 

 

Or Kirby was simply really done with Dreamland being invaded again. Bandana Dee let the suggestion sink deep within himself and stayed silent.

 

“Do we have any objections?” Kirby asked.

 

“Actually I—” Galacta Knight started, only to receive a death glare from the young pink boy.

 

“No objections? Then let us be off!” Kirby smiled but there it appeared as a clear sign of something sinister.

 

It was probably Kirby being done with invasions.

* * *

Marisu was very excited to be going with two of the hot knights she had just met. She knew that Kirby had purposely put Bandana Waddle Dee in their group because Bandana was constantly neutral and loyal to his friends. The boy was probably the second best peacemaker in the group next to Kirby by using his smarts to calm the situation. Logical and always calm rather than carefree like a normal waddle dee. He’d be actually focusing on combat than Marisu ever would be. Marisu decided to simply leave the boy be and focus more on assessing the older males in her group. 

 

From what she could tell, they clearly had something going between them as they constantly kept at bay with each other. Even during fights, they would fly in opposite directions and take out enemies separately. Gasp! T-this couldn’t be... I’ve read about these all the time before! It’s... it’s... a hate-love relationship!!!!!! Perfect. 

 

She covered her mouth to prevent the others from noticing her giggling. 

 

The group marched their way through the ruined plains. The area may have been called “Green Gaytes” before the enemy came but now there was nothing green left in sight. All that was left was a scorched field as if a war had taken place in the area. Winds picked up ashen dust from the barren ground and blew them right past the group. On top of that none of the normal enemies were to be seen. Only the strange formless figures they had faced at the Fountain of Dreams were swarming the wasteland. Whatever enemy awaited them must have been a powerful one.

* * *

After a montage of enemies, puzzle-solving and occasional arguing from Meta Knight and Galacta Knight, the heroes reached the final level where normally a large boss would reside. Most of the group knew of that pattern from experience while Marisu, being the knowledgeable and talented gamer she is, naturally knew this.

 

Marisu was testing out the limits of her newfound tome, which she had conveniently found by the fountain when she arrived. When Kirby and his friends ran ahead of her, the book flew into Marisu’s hands and flashed some...sweet images to her. She concealed it from Kirby as she felt he was too young to look at its contents. The Tome of Dreams was a very powerful artifact according to Galacta Knight. In his time, only the strongest of the mages could wield it. One of those mages was responsible for sealing Galacta Knight, however, which brought some bitterness into his tone. The Tome of Dreams’ capabilities and contents varied based on the user but it appeared that Marisu could use it to imagine an attack and bring it to life. The more detailed the thought, the more powerful it turned out. Sometimes Marisu would just imagine all the enemies in the surrounding area to disappear and it would happen. However, this one-shot kill was only effective on mostly weaker enemies rather than sub-bosses and bosses as the power just dealt a lot of damage to them. She found this out when they accidentally angered a Blocky-like creature that was huge and made of some sort of metal. Marisu, having studied this recently, identified the material as Gallium Yttride, a metal compound. 

 

Marisu’s companions only stared at her in confusion, but forgave her because of her looks. 

 

"You tried at least," A Voice From Above said with disappointment.

 

The group finally make it through a large portion of the plains to a large clearing. Dusk had already passed and they were deep into the night. They looked around expectantly awaiting the appearance of the tree they have not run into yet. 

 

All of a sudden, large spotlights appeared and flashed into the sky. Sparkles began to shine on the ground beneath him. The ground began to be shooketh and a large gaping hole began to form in front of them. The earth collapsed into the circle formed and there was a sound of something being lifted upground.

 

A black platform replaced the hole and there was a very daunting figure on top of it. The platform almost looked like a stage with all the spotlights focusing on the star beneath the lights. Smoke was shot out dramatically from the stage to add effect and speakers began to appear on the sides. When the smoke cleared it was clear to see just who it was on the stage.

 

He brushed his leaves in the light using his arm-like branches to ruffle his impressive crown of dark leaves cooly. On the bottom of his trunk he wore sparkly silver... something like pants. His top was a white shirt, slightly unbuttoned to reveal the sweet chassis of his body. The lines revealed traces of a hard wooden 6-pack. The shirt was also with a slick black blazer with gems on the shoulder-shaped sides. His dextile hands picked up glossy large shades and adjusted them onto his somehow attractive face. A large smile was then faced towards the audience as he pulled out a huge gleaming golden alto saxophone from his behind with his graceful branches. He took a part of himself and used it for the reed. Putting his mouth carefully towards the prepped instrument, he began to blow.

 

A lone saxy solo rang through the night. Just the sound of the saxophone’s notes had the group on weak in the knees. Jaws were dropped in response to the sound. They fell to the power of the emotion felt in the music. Each note hit them directly in the soul, causing them to succumb to its tempting smoothness. Their ears were exploding in pleasure, weakening their once strong resolve.

 

“Nnngh! I feel... dirty. What... is... this... power?” Meta Knight groaned as beads of sweat began to run down his face, soaking his shirt and farther down. It was hard to resist. 

 

“Is... that... Whispy Woods?” Bandana Waddle Dee didn’t know why he felt so heated.

 

“Aah... hah... that... this... song est...” Marisu gasped, panting between words. “C-careless... Watashi was careless... I heard this norae in my sesang. It was what all saxes played. If that is so, then that n’est pas Whispy Woods anymore. He who opens a concert at night to play to all the energetic lovers. The careless Whisper Woods!!!”

 

“What... the... actual... frick..ungh!” Galacta Knight moaned, feeling awkwardly vulnerable in the position he was in.

 

They were losing the battle from the very first note. It was all up to Marisu’s imagination to help them out of this rather sticky situation. In her clouded mind, she held onto two ideas that could hopefully work, but both were risky.

 

First, she thought a performance could fight back the talented tree. Like the game Just Dance, the power of slick movements just might work against smooth music. However, she doubted someone like Galacta Knight could dance smoothly and with any passion of the dance. If this plan didn’t work then they’d be submitting to the tree.

 

Second, she thought of fighting fire with fire and countering careless Whisper Wood’s music with a song of their own. However, Marisu had never played an actual instrument before and was not sure about the others’ abilities.

 

Question: Dance Performance or Impromptu Ensemble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my some... interesting things that happened this chapter. (you don’t say) It turned out a bit more...adventurous than expected but I’ll take it. Thank you to all the people who voted from the last chapter!! And thanks for making it this far. No like really. Well that’s all from me. Please leave your votes in the comments for the next chapter which will come hopefully quicker!
> 
> ~Blueberry


End file.
